Romeo & Juliet: Pompous Pep Edition
by Urchin of the Riding Stars
Summary: Bring out the tissues and the ice cream, for never was a tale as strange or as mournful as this one can get-then this of Vlad, and of Danny, his Juliet. Shakespeare's timeless favorite reenacted by your favorite DP characters.
1. Playbill

Romeo & Juliet: Pompous Pep Edition

Bring out the tissues and the ice cream, for never was a tale as strange or as mournful as this one can get-then this of Vlad, and of Danny, his Juliet. Shakespeare's timeless favorite reenacted by your favorite DP characters.

~(*0*)~

**I very nearly gave up on this project after I accidentally lost the original file on the computer. :'( Stupid, stupid power-outage….but this piece was inspired primarily by one of xechoheartx's pieces on DeviantArt. (Will have TLT updated soon, I promise!) **

**As following the immortal bard's tradition, I decided to put a playbill of all the characters before the actual storyline, so that you can get some idea of what's going on. (Needless to say, the original story had to be tweaked in order to include some ghosts…) For those of you who think I'm spitting on a timeless classic , please turn back now, because any and all flames will be ignored. **

**As soon as I finish this story, I will update it once every Saturday with a different act. I also changed the language just a little so that people would have an easier time understanding what people are saying. **

**Really hope you all enjoy. Much love. Obviously, don't own either Danny Phantom or Romeo and Juliet….**

**Playbill**

**~(*0*)~**

**The Neutral Parties**

**The Fate**: _Played by Clockwork_

A somewhat wistful servant in the threshold of time and space, who narrates the story. A neutral party to the bitter struggle between Capulet and Montague.

**The Prince**: _Played by Prince Aragon_

The much-loved head of political power in Spectral Verona. The Prince knows of the antagonism between the esteemed Houses of Capulet and Montague, but has only ever managed to achieve a grudging truce between both parties. (Those of the House of Montague are to remain up North in Spectral Verona, and those of Capulet do not leave the South.) His purpose is to maintain public peace at all costs.

**Friar Frostbite**: _Played by Frostbite_

A Franciscan monk and a fuzzy, nine-foot tall snow monster. A kind and civic-minded soul, friend to both Vlad and Danny. He has some doubts as to whether or not marrying two males of different races is sacrilege, but ultimately believes that he is doing the right thing for the impassioned lovers, and hopes that their marriage will mean peace for Spectral Verona. As well as being a holy man, Frostbite enjoys experimenting with various herbs and potions

**The Apothecary**: _Played by Nocturne_

An extremely talented apothecary whose concoctions are feared and well-known all over Spectral Verona. His specialty are sleeping aids, although there are a few potent poisons he can be occasionally persuaded to make, although it definitely doesn't leave him with a clear conscience. Vlad goes to enlist his services at one point….

**~*Those of the House of Montague*~**

**Vladimir of Montague: **_Played by Vlad Plasmius_

Son of the present Lord and Lady of Montague, and heir to the House of Montague. Like many of his House, Vladimir is handsome, intelligent, and accomplished with a sword, but also rather arrogant and easily made passionate. In the beginning of the story, Vladimir is bemoaning his unfortunate love of Lady Madeline of Capulet, and spends much of his time in melancholy, adoring her. That soon changes when he appears at a masked ball hosted by Capulet, and meets the young heir of his father's worst enemy, with whom he immediately falls in love with and forgets Madeline, despite the fact that Daniel is both a boy and a human. Vlad is a patron of the arts with little to no interest in violence. His only pursuit is love.

**Lord Dan Montague**: _Played by Dan Phantom_

Vladimir's father. He has been well-versed by his ancestors to hate those of the House of Capulet. He knows nothing of Vlad's crush on Lady Maddie of Capulet. Dan wants his son to marry soon and to continue the family's legacy. Lately, his son his has been acting rather downhearted, which annoys him. He also wishes that his son would spend a little more time sparring and flirting rather than skulking about with his scholarly friend. But Dan soon becomes appeased; Vlad becomes much improved and extremely buoyant as of late, which probably means he's been ensnared by the heart of a young lady…

**Lord Pariah of Montague**: _Played by Pariah Dark_

Vladimir's ancestor. The sadistic founder of the house of Montague, who helped ignite the feud between Spectral Verona's two noble families. Pariah Montague is a handsome, haughty ghost who finds the fact that humans can reside in Spectral Verona an abomination. He sees humans as little more than fodder, and he holds a deep grudge against the human Lord Jacques of Capulet, who seeks to destroy much of his kind. Pariah and Jacques held a lifetime enmity, and both believed that the destruction of the other's House would mean expulsion of the enemy's race from Spectral Verona.

**Andrew Mercutio (Ghostwriter)**: _Played by Ghostwriter_

A kinsman to the Prince, royal historian and scribe to the Montague family, and Vlad's closest friend. Mercutio is better known as Ghostwriter to his few friends, because of his habit of drifting around the library and spending much of his day consumed by his work. He always takes a moment out for Vlad though, and has been worried for his friend as of late. Vlad has a dangerous obsession for Madeline of Capulet, which Ghostwriter believes is nothing more than a "forbidden fruit" complex in sexual appetite. A brooding, dry, satirical soul, Ghostwriter loves wordplay, especially sexual innuendos. Despite his nickname, Ghostwriter is not a romantic, is somewhat hotheaded, and quick to react if he feels he or his masters have been slighted in some way. While he prefers the pen, Ghostwriter is not a bad hand with a sword.

**Balthasar, Sampson, and Gregory**: _Played by the three vultures_

Okay, so they're not the best, nor are they the brightest, but Vlad's willing to take what he can get right now. These Montague servants send secret messages from Vlad to Nurse Jasmine, and have sworn a vow of silence concerning Vlad's relationship with Danny. They think it's remarkably creepy, and are somewhat annoyed that they've been reduced to being carrier pigeons, but what are you going to do? Thankfully, the birds are usually too busy arguing with each other to talk about their master's romance amidst prying ears.

**~*Those of the House of Capulet*~**

**Daniel (Danny) of Capulet**: _Played by Danny Fenton_

Only son to Lord and Lady Capulet, heir to the House of Capulet, and known as Danny to his close friends and parents. While told hideous tales of the Montague all of his life, Danny doesn't seem to harbor any negative feelings for the Montague ghosts, nor of ghosts in general, much to his father's anxiety. Danny is an intelligent, intrepid aristocrat with a generous heart; he'd much rather be participating in charities than in jousts or fencing competitions. He's light on his feet, and very capable of using a sword, but he's not fond of fighting. While his parents talk of him someday expelling the wicked ghosts of Spectral Verona, Danny filches books of ballroom dresses from the seamstresses and dreams. After years of trying to fit into the mold his parents have set for him, he's inwardly stopped trying, and will occasionally step out of the House disguised as a young woman, risking his parents' and his House's humiliation. His great friend Nurse Jasmine is the only person who knows Danny's cross-dressing interests, and has even gone so far as to bring him various disguises for meeting up with his forbidden lover, the aristocratic heir of Montague. He takes care that his parents should never find out his true self, lest he break their hearts, but very often feels small and trapped inside. He doesn't spend much time in the Capulet house, dressed as either a boy or a girl. While Danny is very fond of quiet activities like painting, playing the piano, gardening, and reading, he proves that he has a tremendous amount of courage by marrying his blood-enemy, and immediately dismisses Jasmine when she brings reports of Vlad's crime. While initially shy and naïve, Danny goes to staggering means to be with his husband, in or out of the grave.

**Lord Jack of Capulet**: _Played by Jack Fenton_

A somewhat beefy man who is a little worried by Danny's lack of interest in more masculine things, and spreads boasting rumors of his son's manliness around the House, trying to mask his own insecurity. He hopes to marry off Danny soon to his young niece, whom shares his hatred of ghosts and is a vicious warrior. He pushes the two together as much as he possibly can in social events. Normally a jovial, somewhat goofy man, Jack is unacquainted with much of Danny's thoughts or feelings, and believes the "best" thing for him is a match with Valerie of Paris, along with him adopting the family legacy of ghost-hunting. Very often irrational, irresponsible, and quick-tempered, he will occasionally fly off the handle at the smallest of triggers, which usually means his wife has to bring him back in line.

**Lord Jacques of Capulet**: _Also played by Jack Fenton_

Danny's ancestor. A very absentminded soul who, after an unfortunate incident with Dark of Montague, loathes ghosts and believes that all ectoplasmic creatures should be banished from Spectral Verona forever. A man who harbors a deep grudge against the House of Montague, and actively seeks to destroy them. Paranoid, irrational, proud, boastful, and often made easily angry. Well-known for accusing random people of being ghosts.

**Lady Madeline of Capulet**: _Played by Maddie Fenton_

The unsuspecting bearer of Vlad's affections in the beginning of the story; Jack's wife. While Jack has the official title of head of the House, it is really Maddie who runs the business of the day, and normally encourages an unsuspecting Jack to stay out of the way. Like Jack, Maddie wants her child to marry soon, although she is perhaps a little more understanding and romantic than her husband. However, she still remains blasé to much of Danny's hopes and dreams, and due to the busy schedule of running the House, very rarely gets to see him.

**Nurse Jasmine**: _Played by Jazz Fenton_

Danny's nurse ever since he was an infant, his closest confidante and friend. While Danny is more intense and idealistic, Jasmine (Jazz) is much more down-to-earth and realistic. She believes a good match is someone wealthy enough to support you, whom you can stand to be together with in the same room for more than two minutes. However, she is still willing to pass messages between Danny and his secret lover, as she is still somewhat romantic herself. She also acts as the Devil's Advocate by buying the heir of Capulet's gowns for him, which he wears at night, and in secret rendezvous around the city.

**Dash Tybalt**: _Played by Dash Baxter_

Danny's male cousin from his mother's side. Dash is crude, boastful, vain, and a man of fashion. He is intently aware of respect or lack thereof. He becomes violent and hot-headed very easily, and is one of the best swordsmen in all of Spectral Verona. His sword is immediately drawn when the noble feels some slight to his pride, although it must be said that Dash is more muscle than brain. Like most of his family, he hates Montagues.

**Valerie of Paris**: _Played by Valerie Gray_

Danny's female cousin from his father's side. Although her spineless father tried to have her carefully protected away from society after her mother passed away, Valerie ran around the streets of Paris at an early age, getting into plenty of trouble for her unladylike behavior and her aggressive nature. Refusing to do things like needlepoint or other more feminine activities, Valerie bullied the swords-master into teaching her how to fight. She became France's best known fencer and ghost hunter, although she was severely injured in a duel with a ghost, crippling her right arm. After that incident, her father put his foot down and insisted on sending her away. Destitute after an angry spirit destroyed his home, he had no choice but to send his only daughter away to his annoying brother-in-law's care, with the knowledge that he would give her everything she needed. Valerie harbors a blazing hatred of all ghosts, and has learned to duel with only one arm, intent on restoring her pride one day. She has met Danny several times in her youth, and is very fond of the gentle and somewhat effeminate Danny, as he doesn't treat her any differently for being a girl. It's her dream to one day marry the boy, and has decided that if he won't propose soon, she'll break etiquette and simply ask him. Needless to say, Valerie despises the House of Montague, more for the fact that they are ghosts rather than recognizing the family vendetta.


	2. Prologue: Act I

**Prologue**:

(SILENCE. Deathly silence. It seems as if the apocalypse has come and gone, for nothing in this universe still stands under its own power, excepting one clock tower, which stands in the ancient night like a wise, mournful sentinel on crumbling legs that by some miracle do not disintegrate immediately into dust.

A raven that has stumbled into this Dead Zone rolls its red eyes and squawks as a means to break the consuming stillness. Its shriek echoes again and again and again in the emptiness until the great black bird grows weary of hearing its own call, and flutters inside the majestic ruins of the clock tower, where a lone sigil stands watch over an enormous collection of flickering mirrors. The bird lands on the hooded figure's shoulders, which appears not to notice.

Underneath the hood, the sanguine red eyes bore into the oval-shaped mirror in front of him. There is no smile on his face, and while his persona regularly shifts into that of a young child, his young face is weary. The safeguard of time is in desperate need of a vacation, but needless to say, he won't get one for quite some time, even in your fleeting moments on Earth when you perceive time to stand still.

He isn't surprised to see you here-does anything surprise this man?-And invites you to venture closer. After some hesitation and his gentle assurance, you approach the mirror that has captured this lonely servant's interest. You can't imagine why; all you see are flickering images full of people and places that mean nothing to you: a furry creature in monks' robes, what looks to be a masquerade ball, a tower safeguarded by thorny roses, a chapel where sunlight is streaming through the stained glass windows, effectively bathing the two standing under it in color-a handsome young man with a deathly blue face and red eyes, and what appears to be a beautiful young girl with twinkling blue eyes and jet black hair.

The image changes, and now the happy couple are gone. Instead, you are peering at a majestic-looking city that puts the beauty of Rome to shame. Elaborate spires from towers are reaching into the overflowing blue sky, as if earnestly attempting to penetrate past the lovely blue and slip into space, with the stars. There are bubbling fountains on cobblestone streets that glitter, and majestic fountains of heroes you can't name.

But what surprises you most about this fair city is that on these streets, there are little children running around, shrieking and laughing merrily….alongside children who most certainly are _not_ children-not live ones, anyway. They have a ghostly, unworldly aura to themselves, and they are doing their running in midair, alongside the live children, who took no notice of their bizarre fellows.

You are fascinated and aghast; there are drifting specters in this lovely place, occasionally arm in arm with some human whose heart still beat in his veins!

Your attention drifts to a majestic fountain in the heart of the city, where two golden statues are looking up at the sky, arm in arm with one another. On their shoulders and heads sit fat little doves, who hastily flyaway when the scampering children come too close, soaring past an enormous clock tower whose bells are merrily chiming the hour.

The figure shrouded in a violet cloak turns to you, and asks:

_"Have you ever heard of a place called Spectral Verona?"_

Yes, you have, though you certainly never imagined it to be real. It is a paradise between the real world and the endless catacombs of the dead one, a place that a parent might have told you about before tucking you in and kissing you goodnight. Allegedly, it was founded by a few humans who broke away from their rigid and fanatical societies, longing to live in peace alongside with the souls of the dead, the targets of their fascination. Once some well-meaning spirits had heard of this new colony being built in regions that had natural portals opening to their ethereal homes, many actual came to the colonists and petitioned to live alongside them. Both human and ghostly hands built the marvelous beauty of what they called Spectral Verona, and made it their home.

Ghosts and humans alike safeguarded the city at all times to protect it from trouble-making spirits and humans with malicious intent.

But, Clockwork will say gently, for a period of time, the harmony shattered because of two people who came to dwell in Spectral Verona for their own perverted interests. They were envious of the wealth and prosperity these foolish races decided to create together, and longed to drive out the other's race from Spectral Verona forever. One was a spirit, the other a man.

For years, their poisonous vendettas would sink into their respective family lines alike, traveling from one family head to the next. They caused chaos and confusion amongst the inhabitants of Spectral Verona, and many humans grew resentful of the ghosts, while many ghosts grew resentful of the humans. The only one keeping them from blowing Spectral Verona apart in a civil war was the Prince, who had been elected at the foundation of Spectral Verona. He and his men sought to maintain peace in the city by whatever means necessary. He could not simply throw out the families who had caused the simmering prejudice in Spectral Verona without facing severe retribution and possibly annihilation from their kinsmen, so he forced the families to sign a peace contract some years after their family founders-Jacques and Dan-had started the quarrel.

But it changed, you note hopefully. Things got better again. Clockwork nods thoughtfully.

Yes, he says. But remember, little one, there is no grievous affliction that cannot become worse in order for it to become better. Only by the first spectral-human marriage and a blood sacrifice was the feud then dissolved, and Spectral Verona bathed in light once again.

Clockwork raises an eyebrow, and transforms from adult into an old man. Leaning upon his staff, his red eyes bore down at you, and he asks:

"Would you like to hear a story?"

You would. You sit upon the floor, and try to make yourself as comfortable as you can. The raven glides down from Clockwork's shoulders to the ground, and hops onto your knee. Sure that he has your attention, the spirit begins to speak:

"Two households, both similar in dignity,

In Spectral Verona, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where humans and spirits seek to cast out the other unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life;

Whose misadventur'd piteous overthrows

Do with their death bury their parents' strife.

Their tender passion, so few would bless,

And the continuance of their parents' rage,

Led two darlings to untimely distress-

Two walking shadows on an empty stage.

The which if you with patient ears attend,

What here shall miss, their tragedy shall strive to mend."

With a bow, Clockwork steps away from the enchanted oval mirror, and you peer intently into its flickering depths, now able to make out what appears to be two people circling each other in a marketplace, swords glinting at the ready.

**~*(0)*~**

Act I, Scene I: Many Years Ago

* * *

><p>A public place. One of the city's newest patrons has come to the marketplace to attract followers to his cause. He is a bigot who hands out pamphlets concerning how ectoplasmic beings are sins against God, and how the humans in Spectral Verona are committing an abomination. However, a ghost appears among their midst, and his red eyes are laughing. His fiery white hair is flickering against the gloomy clouds of the sky. It is about to storm soon. Speech interrupted, Jacques glowers at the other lord, who sneers in turn.<p>

**Jacques Capulet**: Why have I stopped my noble speech? A dog of the house of Montague moves me.

**Pariah Montague**: And I am stopped in my business by one who is less than a dog; disgusting beast. I will show myself a tyrant: when I have destroyed your men, I will be cruel with your maids, and cut off their heads.

**Jacques: **Their heads? Ah! But you are a usurper, like that of King John

Who has ghosts lurking in the dark avenues of the night

To do dirty and unwholesome acts! The devil with you spirits!

You who remain on Earth rather than return to your Great Master In Heaven or in Hell

Are abominations spit out of hell!

_(Dan gives Jacques a hideous look, and he draws a sword from his sheath. People immediately scatter as Jacques hops down from his box, and threateningly fingers his own sword.)_

**Pariah**: My naked weapon is out: quarrel, I will cut your tongue out.

**Jacques: **And I will have your throat for my wall! You steal away the good things of the world

And hoard them for no sake but for your amusement!

I will give thou amusement if you call me less than a dog,

By cutting you to pieces.

**Pariah**: And your filthy race is the scum of the Earth

Like a trillion starving termites

That eat away at all that is good

I call you an abomination, AND less than a dog.

Let us take the law of our sides; let them begin.

_(Jacques mockingly bites his thumb at Dan; Dan's fiery hair appears to be an inferno burning away at his scalp soon enough.) _

**Pariah**: Do you bite your thumb at me, sir?

**Jacques**: I do bite my thumb, sir.

**Pariah**: Then upon my word, I will dispatch your thumb

And place it directly over your despoiled grave!

_(People run away screaming as Pariah attacks Jacques with blistering energy bolts; Jacques dives behind his crate and pulls out an enormous gun, aiming directly at Montague. he fires.)_

* * *

><p><em>*~Act I, Scene II~*<em>

(Two men are fiercely slashing at each other in the streets with rapiers. One is a tall, muscular blond man, his violet eyes alight with hatred as he duels with a dark-haired specter who is glowering back at him, pointed teeth set in a grimace. The two struggle as they seek to earn an advantage over each other, but they are evenly matched.)

**Dash Tybalt**: 'The pen is mightier than the sword…' Bah!

Rotten Montague, look well upon your death.

_(Dash lunges forward; Mercutio sidesteps and tries to stab Dash in the eye, but the man dodges, only to take a swipe at Mercutio's exposed midriff. Mercutio sidesteps once again, and the two swords immediately clash against each other once again, the two duelists pushing with every bit of their muscle against one another. They are seething, sweating, their hateful eyes wishing death upon their enemy.) _

**Ghostwriter Mercutio**: Mark my words, little rogue.

Your murderer in my newest story shall be a little girl, and your grave will be a pigpen!

_(Delighted and horrified spectators have circled them, but now a trumpet is blasting, and people are making way as an enormous furry figure dashes towards the two fighters, dagger in hand. He manages to shove the two apart, although they are fighting like trapped cats in his hands to tear the other apart.) _

**Friar Frostbite: **I do but keep the peace: put up thy sword,  
>Or manage it to part these men with me.<p>

**Dash: **What, swords drawn, and talk of peace! I hate the word,  
>As I hate hell, all Montagues, and you filthy ghosts!<p>

_(He jabs at Frostbite's ribcage with his sword's iron hilt; Frostbite staggers and drops them both, wincing in pain. Ghostwriter and Dash seize their swords.) _

**Dash**: Have at thee, coward!

**Ghostwriter**: To your death, fool!

_(They fight. Enter, several of both houses, who join the fray; then enter citizens of Spectral Verona, some of whom immediately take sides._ _Enter Jack Capulet and Madeline Capulet on the violent scene.) _

**Jack: **What is this! What is this! Oh, give me my thermos-these horrid ghosts are hurting these good people!

**Madeline**: Aye, me! Why call you for a sword? This is supposed to be a neutral zone! The Prince himself will arrest them all!

**Jack: **My sword, I say! Old Montague is come,  
>And flourishes his blade in spite of me!<p>

Madeline, give me my ecto-sword!

_(Enter Dan Montague and Lady Ember Montague. Dan seethes at the sight of Jack, and tries to take a step forward; his wife seizes him and holds him fast)_

**Dan:** Thou villain Capulet! Hold me not wife, let me go.

**Ember:** Thou shalt not stir a foot to seek a foe!

_(Enter Prince Aragon, with his servant the Fright Knight at his side. The fighting ceases abruptly.)_

**P****rince: ** Rebellious subjects, enemies to peace,  
>Profaners of this hallowed kingdom of kindness<br>Will you not hear? What, ho! You men, you beasts,  
>That quench the fire of your pernicious rage<br>With purple fountains issuing from your veins,  
>On pain of torture, from those bloody hands<br>Throw your temper weapons to the ground immediately!  
>And hear the sentence of your moved prince.<br>Three civil brawls, bred of an airy word,  
>By thee, old Capulet, and Montague,<br>Have thrice disturbed the quiet of our streets,  
>And made Spectral Verona's citizens fear for their lives<br>And act upon old grudges that threaten to annihilate our home!

Heed my words: Forget your grudge.  
>If ever you disturb our streets again,<br>Your lives shall pay the forfeit of the peace.  
>For this time, all the rest depart away:<br>You Capulet; shall go along with me:  
>And, Montague, come you this afternoon,<br>To re-evaluate your agreed contract of peace.

You will leave all at once, on pain of death.

_(Exeunt all but Dan, Ember, and Ghostwriter.) _

**Dan: **Who set this quarrel alive again? I might thank them for it

If the Prince had not so rudely interrupted us.

Mercutio, are you injured? How did this come to pass?

**Ghostwriter: **I am uninjured, save for my pride.

Here were the servants of your adversary,  
>And yours, close fighting ere Frostbite did approach:<br>He drew to part us: he did not succeed  
>The fiery Tybalt, with his sword prepared,<br>Which, as he breathed defiance to my ears,  
>He swung about his head and cut the winds,<br>My scorn overcame me, and I sought to silence his hissing.

While we were interchanging thrusts and blows,  
>Came more and more and fought on part and part,<br>Till the prince came, who parted both Houses.

**Ember: **O, where is my son Vlad? saw you him to-day?  
>Right glad I am he was not at this fray.<p>

_(Ghostwriter looks weary.) _

**Ghostwriter: **Madam, an hour before the worshipped sun  
>Peered forth the golden window of the east,<br>A troubled mind drove me to walk abroad;  
>Where, underneath the grove of sycamore trees<br>That grow so plentiful at the west outskirts of the city,  
>So early walking did I see your son there.<br>Towards him I made, but he was wary of me  
>And stole into the covert of the wood:<br>I, measuring his affections by my own,  
>That most are busied when they're most alone,<br>Left him be.

**Dan: **Many a morning hath he there been seen,  
>With tears accompanying the fresh morning dew.<br>Adding to clouds more clouds with his deep sighs;  
>But all so soon as the all-cheering sun<br>Should in the furthest east begin to draw  
>Down to sleep for the night, away from the light steals home my heavy son,<br>And private in his chamber locks himself,  
>Shuts up his windows, shuts far daylight out<br>And makes himself an artificial night:  
>Black and portentous must this humor prove,<br>Unless good counsel may the cause remove.

**Ghostwriter:** My noble master, do you know the cause?

**Dan: **I neither know it nor can learn of him. Dear Mercutio, have you importuned him by any means? Ere he can spread his sweet leaves to the air,  
>Or dedicate his beauty to the sun.<br>Could we but learn from whence his sorrows grow.  
>We would as willingly give cure as know.<p>

_(Enter Vlad.) _

**Ghostwriter: ** See, where he comes: so please you, step aside;  
>I'll know his grievance, or be much denied.<p>

**Dan: **I would thou wert so happy by thy stay,  
>To hear true shrift. Come, madam, let's away.<p>

_(Exeunt Dan and Ember. Ghostwriter buries his face in his hands.)_

**Ghostwriter: **Good-morrow, foolish friend.

**Vlad: ** Is the day so young?

**Ghostwriter: **But it has just struck nine.

**Vlad: **Ay me! Sad hours seem long.  
>Was that my father that went hence so fast?<p>

**Ghostwriter:** It was. I would ask of you what sadness lengthens Romeo's hours, although I fear

That the selfsame melancholy that has pursued you for weeks tis still here.

**Vlad: **My sadness is ot having that, which, having, makes the hours short.

**Ghostwriter: **You are still smitten with Lady Capulet? Good God, it is well

That your father and mother got hence, else

Your father would have you committed to a madhouse

And to the ground your mother would have dropped in a swoon. Are you still in love?

**Vlad: **Out.

**Ghostwriter: **Of love?

**Vlad: **Out of her favor, where I am in love.

**Ghostwriter: **But of course; she is a Capulet now.

Your letters to her must seem like cries from a sickly young boy

Come, Vlad, cease to look so gloomy.

Lord Capulet hath taken the maiden for his bride years ago.

It cannot be undone, pardoning death

Which were you to condone, your death would be certain.

Alas, that your love, so gentle in his view,  
>Should be so tyrannous and rough in proof!<p>

**Vlad**: Alas, that love, whose view is muffled still,  
>Should, without eyes, see pathways to his will!<br>Where shall we dine? O me! What fray was here?  
>Yet tell me not, for I have heard it all.<br>Here's much to do with hate, but more with love.  
>Why, then, O brawling love! O loving hate!<br>O anything, of nothing first create!  
>O heavy lightness! Serious vanity!<br>Mis-shapen chaos of well-seeming forms!  
>Feather of lead, bright smoke, cold fire,<br>sick health!  
>Still-waking sleep, that is not what it is!<br>This love feel I, that feel no love in this.  
>Dost thou not laugh?<p>

**Ghostwriter: **No, I would rather weep.

**Vlad: **Good heart, at what?

**Ghostwriter: **At thy good heart's oppression. And your stupidity.

**Vlad: **Why, such is love's transgression.  
>Griefs of mine own lie heavy in my breast.<p>

Madeline cannot be mine, will not, and so my heart must break-

For passion, for love, for blooming hour-mine life will take

No joy in its affliction.

**Ghostwriter**: We will heal this affliction yet. This I promise.

(End Act I, Scene II.)

* * *

><p><strong>~*Act I, Scene III:~*<strong>

_(Enter Jack Capulet, Valerie of Paris, and a servant. Jack has just come from the Prince, looking unhappy, but resigned. He has now come to meet an important appointment Valerie has set up.) _

**Jack:** Montague is bound as well as I,  
>In penalty alike; it should not hard, I think,<br>For men so old as we to keep the peace for awhile.

Though make no mistake; if he or one of his ill-fated ilk

Is to come to my compound, they are mine.

_(Looking sympathetic)_

**Valerie**: Of noble reckoning are you both for your family's honor;

Though it is clear to me that ghosts **have **no honor.  
>And pity 'tis you lived at odds so long<p>

When the ghosts of that evil house should have rotted away

From their own black hearts years ago. (Looks seductive)  
>But now, my lord, what say you to my suit?<p>

**Jack: **_(Looking pleased)_

I shall say what I have said before:  
>My child will seek you out-never you fret.<p>

He recognizes the importance of gallantry

And chivalry. He will demand you for a bride  
>Let two more summers wither in their pride,<br>And in his studies of manliness, will be finished

And ready to make you his bride.

**Valerie: **And if I wish him to be **my** bride?

**Jack: **What?

**Valerie**: I meant nothing by it, uncle. Forget I said anything.

But younger than he are happy moth-ah, _fathers_ made.

**Jack: **(Looking slightly troubled)

And too soon distorted are those so early made.  
>The earth hath swallowed my hopes to see Spectral Verona<p>

Rid of ghosts in my lifetime. However he  
>Has promise to make my dreams a reality when I am but dust.<br>I should like him to not be distracted with his training

Which he is oft to be, for some strange reason.

While you and he are young to be wed

He ought to have pursued you by now

You very clearly have favor with my young boy

Who has been your companion since you were but children

Eating honeyed almonds together underneath tables at parties.  
>However, I long to see grandchildren before I die-<p>

At the ripe old age of forty-six.  
>I am sure he will agree, within his scope of choice<br>After that, there lies my consent and fair according voice.  
>This night I hold a merry feast<br>Wherefore I have invited many a guest,  
>Such as I love; and you, among the store, dear niece,<br>One more, most welcome, makes my number more.  
>At my poor house look to behold this night<br>Earth-treading stars that make dark heaven light:  
>Such comfort as do lusty young men feel<br>When ladylike angels such as you are in heel  
>Of splendid treads, such delight<br>Will you be among fresh female buds this night.  
>Come to my home, and I know Danny tonight shall see<p>

The one he will wish to take up as his lady.  
>Come, go with me,<p>

So that arrangements we might

Finish before the party, which begins at twilight.

_(Jack hands the servant behind him a paper.) _

**Jack**: Go, young Folley, trudge about  
>Through fair Verona; find those persons out<br>Whose names are written there, and to them say,  
>My house and welcome on their pleasure stay.<p>

_(Jack and Valerie leave, still talking. Tucker Folley swears softly to himself.)_

**Servant**: Find them out whose names are written here! It is  
>written, yes, but I have not learned to read.<p>

_(Enter Vlad and Ghostwriter, who are talking as Tucker turns the paper around desperately) _

**Ghostwriter:** For God's sake Vlad, one fire burns out another's burning,  
>One pain is lessened by the blossoming of something wonderful.<br>Turn giddy, and find a new face, a new infection to thy eye,  
>And the rank poison of the old face will surely die.<p>

**Vlad:** You speak of poisonous herbs and remedies; I know of a herb that to you

May soon prove some assistance.

**Ghostwriter: **For what, I pray thee?

**Vlad: **For your shin, which I will shatter soon.

**Ghostwriter:** Vlad, art thou mad?

**Vlad:** Not mad, but bound more than a mad-man is;  
>Shut up in prison, kept without my food,<p>

Sweet Lady's dear love. I am whipped and tormented and-(_Notices servant_) good evening, good fellow.

**Servant**: (Looking relieved)

God give you good evening, gov'nuh. I pray, sir, can you read?

**Vlad: **Yes, my fortune enshrouded in misery.

**Ghostwriter**: Forgive him,

Even the most noblest of friends

Turns to idiocy when in idiotic love.

**Servant**: Perhaps you have learned it without book: but, I  
>pray, can you read anything you see?<p>

**Vlad:** Ay, if I know the letters and the language. I can speak Latin, English, Spanish, German, Fre-

**Servant**: You must be joking-rest you merry!

**Vlad:** Stay, fellow; I can read your letter.

_(Takes paper, reads)_

'Signior Manson and his wife and daughter;  
>County Lancer and his beauteous sisters; the lady<br>widow Paulina; Signior Baxter and his lovely  
>nieces; Kwan and his brother Valentine; mine<br>uncle Capulet, his wife and daughters; my fair niece  
>Star, Signior Valentio and his cousin<br>Dash Tybalt, Lucio and the lively Helena.' A fair  
>assembly! Where are they coming?<p>

**Servant**: Up.

**Vlad: **Hilarious. But _where_?

**Servant**: To supper; to our house.

**Vlad:** Whose house?

**Servant**: My master's.

**Vlad**: Indeed, I should have asked you who he was before.

**Servant**: Now I'll tell you without asking: my master is the  
>great rich Capulet; and if you be not of the house<br>of Montagues, I pray, come and crush a cup of wine.  
>Rest you merry!<p>

_Exit_

**Ghostwriter: **At this same ancient feast of Capulet's  
>Sups the fair Lady Madeline whom thou so lovest,<br>With all the admired beauties of Verona….  
>Ah! I know, go thither; and, with untainted eye,<br>Compare Madeline's face with some that I shall show,  
>And I will make thee think thy swan a crow.<p>

**Vlad: **You take leave of your senses. A Capulet's house?

Besides, the all-seeing sun  
>Never saw Madeline's match since first the world begun.<p>

_(Ghostwriter huffs, and rolls his eyes.)_

**Ghostwriter**: Tut, you saw her fair, none else being by,  
>Herself poised with herself in either eye:<br>But in the crystal scales of your eyes, let there be another weighed

On the opposite side.  
>Your lady's love against some other maid<br>That I will show you shining at this feast,  
>And she shall scant show well that now shows best.<p>

**Vlad: **I will find no one as beautiful as my fair Madeline.

I'll go along, no such sight to be shown,  
>But to rejoice in splendor of the love that is my own.<p>

We will tell father **nothing** of this, and we will appear at this party in humble guise

To mask our personas and that of our lies.

**End Act I, Scene III.**

**~(*)~ Act I, Scene IV ~(*)~**

_We look into a fair tower covered in red roses. A young nurse with long red hair is standing in front of a large mirror, helping a young man into a fair gown that suits compliments his thin frame. He is wearing lacquered gloves and a butterfly pin that Jasmine brought in wrapped in a handkerchief deep in her pocket. The breeze from the nearby window makes the dress billow and sway serenely, like cherry blossom. _

**Nurse Jasmine**: Danny! Do you need help with the stays?

**Danny**: Women's clothes are so complicated, I wonder how in the world they can-(_Grunts in pain as Jasmine pulls on his red ribbon stays particularly tight_) bear it!

**Nurse Jasmine**: (Pulls back, looks concerned) Shall I loosen the stays?

**Danny**: No, no, pull them tighter. (_Wincing again_) Aaah, but I am glad I am not wearing the whale-bone corset to-day. Why on Earth are all the young women wearing them?

**Jasmine**: Fashion.

**Danny**: Masochism, I call it! (_Turns around to look in the large mirror in front of him, scowl softens_) But I am glad of you for bringing the new heeled shoes. They do not pinch, and they do not fall off my feet the way the boots that father brought for me do. I am taller, which you say does wonders for your figure.

**Jasmine** (Again looking concerned): You are perhaps too thin-your father has ordered me to serve you a plate of roast beef and a goblet of wine for your health. Your humors may be out of balance.

**Danny:** Rubbish. I won't have them. Mother's maidservant Samantha says that they butcher the little calves for that meat, anyhow.

**Jasmine**: But how will you with a faded cheek earn favor with the young men in the city?

**Danny**: I don't seek to earn favor with the young men.

**Jasmine**: Then why venture out in disguise to begin with?

**Danny**: (_Twirling around in his ball gown; the stones at the chest catch the sunlight and send sparkles around the room. His happy expression turns to sadness_) Because in the city, I might be anyone or anything in my lendings. While there are no rosy gardens I might venture into, I am still a bird who can take pleasure in anything I might choose. I might read poetry in the bookstores without being gazed upon, or buy bulbs for my garden without hearing snickering that father will reprimand me for later. And instead of people dragging me into bars and slamming a mug full of ale and a plate of veal at me, people smile at me in the streets, and I am able to have conversations with the young ladies about little rabbits that-

_(Lady Madeline Capulet's voice echoes from a distance)_

**Madeline**: Danny! Nurse! I must speak to both of you!

**Jasmine**: Oh, fie! Danny! Off ye lendings!

(Danny sprints off to the nearby closet, tugging desperately at his clothes before he slams the door shut. Lady Madeline enters the room in a lavender gown, looking breathless and excited.)

**Madeline**: Why, where has that boy gone off to now, nurse?

_(A muffled response comes from inside the closet) _

**Danny**: I am here mother, but I am not decent. Perhaps this might wait for another hour?

**Madeline**: Dress quickly, and be out of that closet. This cannot wait.

_(After a few minutes, Danny stumbles out, looking flushed. He is now in men's clothing, but he has forgotten to take off the butterfly brooch fastened in his hair. Madeline gives it a bewildered stare, and Jasmine turns cold.)_

**Madeline**: What in the world is that?

_(Danny hastily pulls the item away)_

**Danny**: A token which I earned from a young lady before a fencing tournament. Madam, I am here.  
>What is your will?<p>

**Madeline:** This is the matter:-Nurse, give leave awhile,  
>We must talk in secret….oh, nurse, come back again!<br>I have remembered myself; I pray you will hear our counsel.  
>You know my son is of a handsome age.<p>

**Jasmine**: Yes, he is very fair.

**Danny: **Stint thou, I pray thee, nurse, I say.

**Jasmine:** Peace, I will give you. God mark thee to his grace!  
>Danny was the prettie-ah, the most handsome child I have ever nursed.<p>

If I might live to see him wed happily,  
>I have my wish.<p>

**Madeline: **Marry, that 'marry' is the very theme  
>I came to talk of. Tell me, son Danny,<br>How stands your disposition to be married?

_(Danny looks anxious) _

**Danny:** It is an honor that I dream not of, mother.

**Madeline: **Well, think of marriage now; younger than you,  
>Here in Verona, men of esteem,<br>Are made already fathers: by my count,  
>I was your mother much upon these years<br>That you are now. I will be brief:  
>The lovely Valerie seeks you for her love.<p>

**Jasmine: **Valerie, your childhood friend! She would make a lovely wife for you, good sir.

**Madeline:** Verona's summer hath not such a flower like her. She is a Parisian bloom

Whose blood boils against wicked spirits

Who seek to cause mischief. She and you will create a legacy

Of little ghost-hunters, fair and true.

She is the perfect match for you.

**Jasmine: **Danny is too a flower; in faith, a very flower.

**Madeline: **Well, what say you? Can you love the dear girl

Who is your cousin and gallant swordswoman?  
>This night you shall behold her at our feast;<br>Read o'er the volume of young Valerie's face,  
>And find delight writ there with beauty's pen;<br>Examine every lineament of her resolve and fire

And see how one another lends content  
>And what obscured in this fair volume lies<br>Find written in the margent of her eyes.  
>This precious book of love, this unbound lover,<br>To beautify her, only lacks a cover:  
>The fish lives in the sea, and 'tis much pride<br>For fair without the fair within to hide:  
>That book in many's eyes doth share the glory,<br>That in gold clasps locks in the golden story;  
>So shall you share all the titles that she doth possess,<br>By having her, you are making yourself no less.

**Jasmine:** A wise, wise choice!

**Madeline:** Speak quickly, can you like of Valerie's love?

_(Danny clasps his hands very tightly and an anxious smile appears on his face. While many girls have sought to woo him before, he remembers he has never been physically attracted to any of them. Valerie is his long time friend-she was the bold one in their childhood scheming, and he was the meek one who tentatively went along with everything she said, because he admired the viciousness in her. He looked up to the girl who had defended him from his cousin Dash's needling, and adored her.)_

**Danny:** I will look upon her tonight

And see if love will inspire me to look deeper upon her

And kindle in me more love. However, that is all.

_Enter a Servant_

**Servant**: Madam, the guests are come, the pantry is full, supper is ready, and everything that you

Have asked for has been arranged.

**Madeline:** We follow thee shortly. Danny, dress well in your finest clothes, and take this masquerade ball mask. May you find your fancy

From within a pair of hidden eyes.

_(Exit Madeline and servant; Danny and Jasmine look at each other)_

**Danny: **Oh, why did you agree with her, dear Jasmine? She listens to you. She will want me to announce my engagement

To Valerie before the end of tonight!

**Jasmine**: Do you not love her?

**Danny**: You know I do, as a faithful friend and companion

Which I believed you to be till this moment.

**Jasmine**: Thou hast little faith in your good nurse. You must eventually marry

Else you bring yourself and your House much grief.

It is far better to have a wife who knows what you are

And can accept it; if you were indeed a lady, she would be all the fonder of you.

Ever since her appalling injury

At the hands of that ghost in Paris, she has looked for someone to make the blood run hot in her veins

As she trains. She desires a face

To love and protect; I daresay she sees yours.

Dress in your finest clothing, and if the ball becomes too much, slip away behind a pillar

Where I will be waiting with your new snow-white ball gown

That will make you appear to be a swan.

You will be but a lovely stranger

Who has come to rest by the water before taking off.

No one will know it is you; I shall see to that.

But remember what I have said about Valerie;

You would not have a good spouse such as her.

Go, boy, seek happy nights to happy days.

**End Act I, Scene IV **

**~(*)~ Act I, Scene V ~(*)~**

_(Vlad and Ghostwriter are standing outside Capulet's home, looking up. Many handsome carriages are passing at the gates, and finely-dressed people in masks are stepping out, laughing and talking. Ghostwriter is wearing a violet vest over a dark blouse, black leggings, long black boots, with a green cloak fastened at the front with a purple stone. Vlad's garb is entirely black, with the exception of the inside of his cloak, which is red. Instead of wearing the Montague crest, however, Vlad chose to wear an onyx pendant. Neither of them have dared to wear the blue colors that are synonymous with the house of Montague.)_

**Vlad**: I fear this will end badly, if my own broken heart

Is not the death of me first. I shall wear a mask to cover my face,

And you shall hide yours, but what will happen if we are caught?

**Ghostwriter**: Peace, young Montague, we shall take flight if we are noticed

And be away before the Capulet House might drag out their weapons.

If Lady Capulet chooses to fire, we might fear

But that is unseemly for a woman, so her husband might fire instead

In which case, I might fear for everyone but

Whom he is directly aiming at.

**Vlad**: I hope he is to set me in his sights; I might kill him.

_(Ghostwriter sighs, and drapes an arm around the mutinous Vlad's shoulders)_

**Ghostwriter**: Now, now, we will visit but briefly

So that I might prove you wrong; we lusty gentleman shall approach the ball

And I will show to you beauties that will leave the good lady languishing.

You will no longer sigh Madeline's name-

The name shall soon become foreign to you; your passions

Will be directed for another entirely

While Cupid's arrow lies quivering in your heart.

Before the night is over, I will drag you away from this ball

And you be babbling like a madman over

Your newest affliction.

**Vlad**: If it could only be so.

**Ghostwriter**: It will. Ye are of little faith.

Vlad: I fear for my mind; it misgives  
>Some consequence yet hanging in the stars<br>Shall bitterly begin his fearful date  
>With this night's revels and expire the term<br>Of a despised life closed in my breast  
>By some vile forfeit of untimely death.<br>But He, that hath the steerage of my course,  
>Direct my sail! Onward, dear friend Mercutio. Be sure to remember your mask.<p>

_(Vlad puts on his black mask, and Ghostwriter puts on his. They follow the stream of guests up the stairs to the Capulet household.)_


	3. Act I, Scene VI: End of Act I

_**~(*)~ Act I, Scene VI ~(*)~**_

* * *

><p><em>(The Ball has begun; Jack and Maddie graciously greet all of their guests, taking special care to present Valerie to Danny. Valerie is smiling broadly, but Danny is trembling. No one has recognized that there are two ghosts in their number.<br>_

_As the musicians play, Danny takes Valerie's gloved hand and kisses it. He is very pale underneath his red mask, and while he is smiling, it is a very tight and shy smile. Valerie appears to be glowing in her long gold gown, and there is a jeweled sword at her hip marked with the Capulet crest. Danny's father proudly announces that his son and his lovely lady shall initiate the ball by taking the first dance. They spin around on the dance floor, though much to Jack's dismay, a meek Danny is allowing Valerie to march him around the ballroom floor, HER hand on HIS hip. The crowd titters, thinking this a joke of some kind thought up by Capulet. Before Valerie can pick him up or twirl him however, Jack frantically gestures to the crowd to join in the dance. He quickly pulls the two aside with the pretext of wishing to clap his son merrily on the shoulder….rather hard. Ghostwriter is laughing at Danny while a morose Vlad stares at Madeline across the ballroom, dejected.)_

_(Doubled over in laughter, holding a goblet of beer)_

**Ghostwriter**: A-ha! That boy be a fair maiden, draped in pearls

And his gallant lady is the knight who fights for his honor

Wearing his favor while her prize waits with breath bated

And heart stilled in his breast for his champion upon a hill-**ahahahahahahahaha!**

That boy is certainly the perfect semblance of what a Capulet ought to be,

Twin as a twig and with a sword that my fingernail could probably withstand

Without a lick of harm. Ah, how this is fantastic-I have heard it said so

That Daniel of Capulet's girlish heart is his father's deep woe.

**Vlad**: …..

_(Sadly)_ **Ghostwriter**: Oh, ye, fill thyself with cheer and good humor.

You are speculating on a hopeless love-

Find some other maid to arrest thine eyes.

Or if thy will be stubborn in thine destruction,

At least take some merriment in the ruin of your father's enemy's house.

That boy is but a fairy drifting about in the wood

Only with no mischief marking his eye.

He looks white as death, and he is scurrying away towards a lovely, red-haired maid-

Probably to converse with her the way that girls do.

Ah, he is gone-down the hall. Weak heart! His fiancée is now searching for him, looking distressed.

Are you not at least happy that this spineless scrap will be what you must one day scatter

Like dust before the wind?

You father will be very proud.

_(Still not looking)_ **Vlad**: What interest have I in an old grudge

Of which I have no part of?

Let the Capulet boy live merrily, as I can not

Happily or otherwise, for soon I fear

I shall be dead without fair Madeline's love.

**Ghostwriter**: Fool you are, and fool you would be, not to find your prize.

Go, brooding specter, sit down at the table now, and dine

For I see now a wink from a sparkling set of eyes-

From a pretty young vixen who tonight shall be mine.

_(Ghostwriter struts off and is soon arm-in-arm with not one, but two giggling ladies. Vlad sighs and sits down with some of the other guests, who are beginning to eat and drink. There is no sign of the Capulet boy inside the ballroom. It appears he has gone to bed._

_After staring morosely at his golden plate for awhile yet, moving a large purple grape in-between his thumb and index finger, a blur of white catches Vlad's eye. Curious, the masked ghost looks up, towards a figure clad in white, talking with a young knight staring fixedly at her. Vlad immediately pokes the arm of a passing servant, who turns around.)_

**Vlad**: And who might that hidden angel be, hidden among her admirers?

_(Quickly glances over, shrugs) _

**Tucker**: I cannot tell ye, sir.

Her eye doth look familiar, yet I have not seen one such as her before.

I do not recall sending Lord Capulet's invitation to her-she must have slipped in.

(_Tucker walks away; Vlad is still fixated. A man moves to the side, revealing the masked figure in full_. _Upon catching sight at the figure, Vlad immediately stands up, and in his hurry, knocks a chair over. He is immediately spellbound.)_

**Vlad**: Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear: So shows a snowy dove trooping with crows….

_(A younger, blond man from across the table starts at the sound of Vlad's voice, and his face immediately reddens with anger while his eyes light up with recognition)_

**Dash Tybalt**: Montague! Oh, a Montague! In the House of Capulet! A filthy ghost!

_(Vlad wakes out of dreamy reverie, and realizes that he has been found out; once he relocates feeling in his feet again, he quickly makes his way through the crowd to avoid any trouble. Dash immediately stands up, and demands his servant bring him his sword. However, Lord Jack turns around, and gives his nephew a startled look.)_

**Jack**: What's the trouble, kinsman? Why aren't you merry? What need have you for a sword?

**Dash**: Ye would forgive me uncle, but I do not commit sin

This night, for there has been an abomination.

My temper stirs-my blood boils in my veins-

For inside of your house, a filthy-

**Jack**: Bah!

If it is a mouse, the servants shall cast it away.

**Dash**: Not a mouse, but a rat. A horrid and dreaded Monta-

**Jack**: Then more servants shall work to cast it away. Be of stout heart, my good lad, there is nothing to be dreaded from a rat. Thee too weakhearted-do not spear it in public, else you drive the good ladies to gasp.

_(Now getting frustrated) _

**Dash**: Uncle, you understand me not! This vermin of which I speak is most unsightly, and of which you loathe the most! The son of Mo-

(Taking advantage of an open mouth, Jack cheerfully seizes a nearby tumbler and pours the entire contents down his nephew's throat. Dash gags and splutters while Jack pats him on the shoulder, still entirely unaware as to what Dash is trying to say.)

**Jack**: Now, now, you are my guest. Ah!

I see this is not wine, but gin of the strongest nature…

Apologies to ye, my good nephew.

You'll be a sight in the morning. But lads like ye can hold your drink.

_(Now more than slightly drunk)_

**Dash**: …specter…..

**Jack**: You speak of your grievance from early today

When you fought one of the hated and hateful Montagues.

And now ye are troubled by vermin-

Forgive my inhospitality, dearest nephew-

I shall order my servants to route the hateful thing away.

Oh, thou art in good spirits, now!

Quite literally, as good spirits, ye have swallowed profusely.

_(Convinced that Uncle Capulet was indeed speaking of a mouse and that everything is well, Dash stumbles off in pursuit of a pretty girl on the dance floor. Vlad exhales in relief, he continues in the direction of the singular figure clad in white silk and white feathers. The mask is clearly made to resemble a swan's, and the dress glitters like a snowflake, catching candlelight and sending sparkles about the floor. Extra plumage makes it appear as though the young lady is about to take flight with angelic wings.) _

**Vlad** (Sounding like a drunk): I have never loved until this hour.

Tender angel! Lovely saint!

A girl in an angel's garb! How and why is this so?

It matters not. An angel, an angel!

With such soft, intelligent eyes

And such slender, perfect hands

Her pure soul is singing through her eyes

And through mine, there is a hymn of joy

And adoration sounding through! Oh, that the little dove's song may not be unhappy

Else my sword will fall upon some brutish knave

And my heart shall tumble out of my body.

_(Danny is surrounded by many masked men who are obviously trying to get his intention, all unaware that he is the heir of Capulet. Thoughts akin to a raving madman's, Vlad phases through the gentlemen, red eyes behind his dark mask fixed on Danny's face. His hands are trembling uncontrollably, and his heart is fit to burst with happiness. Immediately, Vlad suddenly appears in the midst of the startled men, and drops to his knee, immediately grabbing Danny's white gloved hand, and cradles it in his own. Shocked by his impropriety, the other men uneasily move away. Danny's eyes are wide behind his white swan mask, and his mouth has dropped to a small o as the strange man begins to speak, voice quivering with adoration)_

**Vlad**: If I profane with my unworthiest hand….

_(He greedily eyes Danny's little hand in his own, and touches it reverently with his own gloved hands before continuing, looking up at the boy earnestly from beneath his mask) _

**Vlad**: This holy shrine, my gentle sin is this

My lips, a pilgrim that stands ready

To smooth blasphemous touch with a soft kiss.

_(Danny draws back, face bright red as Vlad continues to stare at him longingly. It is only a moment before Danny steps back, and returns softly)_

**Danny**: Ye know not to whom ye speak.

**Vlad**: An angel I speak to, and grovel before this night

Whose name I not yet know.

_(Danny swallows heavily; Vlad does not yet know that he is a boy. But he still draws a gloved hand over the rough stubble on Vlad's face)_

**Danny**: Good pilgrim, you accuse yourself too much,  
>Only mannerly devotion you have shown in your kindness.<p>

Do not saints have hands for pilgrims to touch?

_(His arrested hand squeezes Vlad's; his heartbeat picks up)_

**Danny**: And palm to palm is merely a holy kiss.

_(Vlad simply stares up at him, expression vacant and loving)_

**Vlad: **Have saints not have lips too?

_(Now a little nervous again, Danny swallows heavily.)_

**Danny**:**** Yes, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.

_(Vlad slowly stands up; the two are isolated in their own little corner, surrounded by noblemen and women. Vlad's trembling hand falls to Danny's cheek, and the man makes a little shudder. The two simply stand there for what seems like an eternity, looking into each other's eyes.)_

**Danny and Vlad:** O then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do.  
>They clasp together, so that faith might not turn to despair.<p>

_(They kiss; after a moment, they draw away, still looking at each other. With a sigh, Vlad slowly pulls Danny into an embrace, eyes never flickering away from the young boy staring earnestly into the red stones. After what could be a few seconds or a few hours, Danny speaks.)_

**Danny:** Saints do not move, while blessed effect is taking place.

_(Leaning towards Danny again) _

**Vlad**:****Then move not, while my blessing takes place.

_**(Again, they kiss. Danny's hands move greedily over Vlad's face, and the man wraps an arm around his waist and pulls him closer. This time, the room starts spinning underneath their feet, and Danny only pulls away when spots start swimming before his eyes. He steps back from the man, and opens his mouth, when a young, red-haired servant bustles to his side, not noticing Vlad.)**_

**Nurse Jasmine****: Come, master! Off ye lendings! Your mother is looking for you-it is time for you to sup with Mistress Gray!**

_(Danny startles, and starts to bustle away. Frantic, Vlad seizes his hand. Danny turns around and gives him a pained look before he pulls his hand back, and rushes through an enormous pair of doors marked with the Capulet crest. Nurse Jasmine begins to hurry after him, but Vlad grabs her by the shoulder.)_

_(Begging)_

**Vlad**: Who is her mother? Who is her father?

_(Gives him a cross and accusing stare)_

**Nurse Jasmine**: And what business is it of yours?

_(Vlad glowers at her, and sincerely continues on)_

**Vlad**: It is business of all who come across a true angel on Earth. I must know where her parents lodge

So that I might find the dwelling of an angel outside of heaven.

_(Jasmine stares at him, aghast. Anger slowly turns to pity.)_

**Nurse Jasmine**: Good sir, heed me: Forget thine angel. I must depart.

**Vlad**: Wait! O Wait! Good Nurse, ye art her attendant, art thou not?

Tell me where I can see her again

And pay some homage to her great grace and beauty

You tell me to forget her; I can and will not

Do not be cruel to me.

**Nurse Jasmine**: Your fancy will fade

As soon as you hear the truth.

Men might pretend to be fixated by love

Love is blind, and lovers cannot see

But it is but a farce upon your part. When you hear of her identity

You will seek to ruin her name, and I shall not have that.

**Vlad**: How can I ruin such an angel? What villain would seek to?

**Nurse Jasmine**: Men such as yourself, Montague.

**Vlad**: You make me a villain by such language; you sully my honor and my resolve, and kindle mine temper. But how do you name me as Montague?

_(Jasmine gives a pointed stare to Vlad's feet, which are floating in the air. Vlad flushes beneath his mask, and sinks to the ground.) _

**Vlad**: For pity's sake, give me an answer!

_(Sighs, shoulders slump) _

**Nurse Jasmine**: I give you an answer, but not for pity.

I only seek to turn you from the house so that this eve might not end in bloodshed.

Your stomach shall roll when you hear it

And when ye try to tell others Danny's great secret, I will seek to cut thy throat

Ghost or otherwise. Ye will be dismissed

For trying to slander the proud name of Capulet, and the Prince will lock you away for causing mischief.

I shall give you your answer: That was not a girl, but a young boy in guise

Whom you will know as Capulet's son.

Ah! He appears again in clothes belonging to a mortal boy-

Up yonder, where his parents doth sit

And the girl who has been chosen for him. Look well, ill-fated Montague

For there is the same eye and cheek of your angel.

Now begone with you. Ye will begin to retch

And rather I you take it out of doors.

_(Jasmine turns and leaves; Vlad is completely stunned. At the high table where Madeline, Jack, Danny, and Valerie are eating, Vlad recognizes Danny. The young lady and the young heir are one in the same.)_

**Vlad**: A boy. The son of Capulet! The enemy of my father is my love!

_(Vlad immediately sinks to the ground, and succumbs to grief.)_

* * *

><p><strong>End of Act One<strong>


	4. Act II, Scene I

**~*Act Two, Scene One*~**

* * *

><p><em>(Ghostwriter is all too smug when Vlad starts babbling of an angel amongst dirt-drubbers late that night, although he is slightly bemused by his joyful fanaticism. Shrugging it off, and thinking "Here we go again," he waves Vlad off as his friend disappears into the night, lost in the throes of passion, though it is obvious he is deep in thought. Figuring that Vlad just so happened to be interested in a one-night stand with some maid, Ghostwriter simply keeps his word to tell Vlad's father that he will not be returning that night. Lord Dan Montague is delighted to hear Vlad's best friend drop subtle hints of a lovely young woman, though Ghostwriter has no idea who the "maiden" is.<em>

_Vlad broods for several hours over the identity of the little angel until he can stand it no longer, and disarms the spectral alarms that the Capulets put around their home compound. Shortly after, he phases through the wall, exploring the castle yard until he comes to a beautiful garden of roses under the moonlight. Still flushed, Vlad immediately decides that he does not care that his love is a male, and is only too happy that she/he finally has a name)_

**Vlad**: Daniel! That such a face and name

Could put these blushing young blossoms to shame

An angel in humble, human guise

Forced to adapt to telling lies…!

_(Danny appears at the balcony in a pink gown, talking to himself; Vlad immediately turns invisible, hands over his heart)_

_(Whispering)_

**Vlad**: Not by moonlight, sick with dread and envy-

Daniel arrives from the East, and is the sun

The envy of the angels, condemned by jealousy to live away on Earth

In a body that he hates! Oh, fie! What is that he's whispering?

I can't hear him…surely it cannot be of me.

I am sallow, sickly death, enclosed in veins.

Whereas Danny's heart beats with life

And makes him glow like the sun.

_(Vlad glides up to Danny, still invisible. Danny is sitting against the balcony, looking miserable. He's leaning his cheek against his hand. Vlad trembles, and brushes an intangible hand over the boy's cheek. He notes that Danny shivers slightly.)_

**Vlad**: Oh, to be a glove upon thy hand, to touch that cheek…

_(Danny starts wildly and looks around; Vlad silences himself. After a moment of silence, Danny sighs and resumes his reverie. Vlad watches him, wringing his hands. He flies back to the ground, although he can hardly bear it.)_

**Vlad:** I am too bold; it is not to me he speaks. The brightness of that cheek would shame the stars

And were his eyes to reside in the sky

The birds would fly and think it not night.

**Danny**: Aye, me!

**Vlad**: He speaks. Speak again, bright angel, herald of the stars,

Winged messenger of heaven and champion of the bright and good,

And turn your gentle gaze towards me

That I might live.

_(Danny does not hear him. The boy begins to talk to himself again)_

**Danny**: Oh, Vlad, Oh Vlad, wherefore art thou, Vlad?

Deny thy father and refuse thy name;  
>Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,<br>And I'll no longer be a Capulet.

_(Vlad continues to listen, breathing heavily)_

**Danny**: Tis only your name that is my enemy

You are myself, only named Montague

What is Montague? It is not a hand, nor a foot

Nor any other part belonging to a man. A rose

By any other name would smell just as sweet

So Vlad would, were he not Vladimir call'd,  
>Retain his dear perfection which his own<br>Without that title. Vlad, forget your name  
>And in place of your name, which is no part of thee<br>Take all myself.

_(Danny looks ready to burst into tears. Vlad can take it no longer, and becomes tangible on the ground.)_

**Vlad**: I take thee at thy word. Consider me newly baptized

Henceforth, I will never be Vladimir

For I will never consent to bear a name hateful to your ears.

_(Danny looks around, looking frightened and annoyed.)_

**Danny:** Who is it that who creeps under the veil of night

To give witness to my counsel?

**Vlad**: I am he

Who does not know what to name himself.

Dear saint, I do have a name,

But it is painful for you to hear, and loathsome unto you

Dearest, were the word written, I might tear it to pieces.

_(Danny's eyes find Vlad kneeling before his balcony. Danny twists his hands over his chest.)_

**Danny**: I have not heard a hundred words

From the voice of Vladimir Montague, and yet I know it well

Are you not Vlad, or a Montague?

**Vlad**: Neither, love, if either are unpleasant to you.

_(Danny stares at him, in shock.)_

**Danny**: How in the world did you find your way here?

The walls are enormous, and ghosts may not enter past mine kinsmen

Who would destroy you, knowing who thou art

Nor might you pass through stone that will burn their bones.

_(Kneeling again)_

**Vlad**: There is more danger in your eyes

Which one is at far too much peril to love.

The night afforded me with wings to approach these walls

And become their master; they will not keep love away

From an angel worthy of adoration.

_(Danny is scarlet, stomach fluttering, heart racing. He fearfully looks around the yard.)_

**Danny**: I would not for my life nor the world have them see you here.

**Vlad**: Look but sweet in your eye

And I shall be guarded from twenty of their spears.

I have night's cloak to hide me from their eyes,  
>And, but thou love me, let them find me here;<br>My life were better ended by their hate  
>Than mine suffering of your love.<p>

**Danny**: How did you find direction to this place?

**Vlad**: Your nesting place was told to me by love

I gave him my heart, and in return, he gave me his eyes

Which then revealed unto me the great secret.

If you were to lie far across stretches of briny foam

Neither storm nor darkness nor stretches of soldiers

Love would direct me through the great darkness

Until you in my arms, I could adore again.

_(Danny retreats, and buries his face in his hands. The breeze picks up, and his pink gown starts to flutter gaily in the night. Smiling softly, he replies)_

**Danny**: Thank God the mask of night is on my face,  
>Else there would be a blush painted on my cheek<br>For that which thou hast heard me speak tonight.

But words are empty and fain

And let us farewell compliment to one another.

_(Truly afraid that Danny is going to send him away, Vlad rises up in the cool night air, and alights upon the balcony. The two are barely inches apart again. Danny casts him a wistful, cautious glance.)_

**Danny**: Do you really love me? I know thou wilt say 'Yes'  
>And I will take thy word. Yet, even if you swear<p>

You may prove false, at lovers' perjuries.

_(Vlad tries to speak, but Danny steps forward and places a finger upon his mouth. The young man shakes his head silently, smiling faintly.)_

**Danny**: Oh gentle Vlad,  
>If you doth love me, pronounce it faithfully for my heart's sake.<p>

_(Danny moves away, looking cross. His arms are folded.)_

**Danny**: Or if thou thinkest I am too quickly won,  
>I'll frown, and be perverse, and ask you to take flight<br>So thou wilt woo: but else, not for the world.

_(Vlad immediately tries to reach for Danny, but Danny takes another step back on the stone balcony, smiling tenderly now.)_

**Danny**: In truth, I am far too fond of you, dear Montague

To hear anything but honesty  
>My true-love passion, you see, you have heard<p>

When I thought I was but alone in the night  
>I do not mean to impute this craving to light love<br>Which the dark night hath so discovered.

**Vlad:** My living darling, by yonder blessed moon I vow,  
>That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops-<p>

_(Danny shakes his head, looks displeased)_

**Danny:**

O, swear not by the moon, the inconstant moon,  
>That monthly changes in her circled orb,<br>Lest that thy love prove likewise variable

And likely to become eclipsed by night or storm.

_(Vlad looks uncertain as to what to do next.)_

**Vlad:** What shall I swear by, then?

**Danny:** Do not swear at all.

By sun, by moon, by stars  
>Or if thou must swear, swear by thy gracious self,<br>Which is the god of my adoration,  
>And I'll believe you.<p>

_(Vlad grants Danny a smile)_

**Vlad**: If my heart's dear love –

_(Still somewhat distrusting, Danny shakes his head again.)_

**Danny: **Well, do not bother swearing, although I take great joy in you.  
>I have no joy of this contract to-night.<br>It is too rash, too unadvised, too sudden;  
>Too like the lightning, which disappears far too quickly.<p>

_(Danny approaches a stunned looking Vlad, and kisses him softly on the cheek, sighing. His hand wanders down to Vlad's chest, and lays against his heart. Vlad immediately presses his hand over Danny's, keeping it there.)_

**Danny**: I pray that this bud of love, if it is true, by summer's ripening breath,  
>May prove a beauteous flower when next we meet.<br>Good night, good night! I pray that your love

Come to thy heart as that within _my_ breast!

_(Danny moves his hand away, and makes to step inside of his bedroom. But Vlad seizes him, and tugs the startled boy around, dismayed.)_

**Vlad**: Oh, will you leave me so unsatisfied?

_(Danny looks up at the stars, coloring again. Trying to stay firm and nonchalant, he nonetheless has to swallow a few times before he can speak past the rising lump in his throat.)_

**Danny: **W-What satisfaction do you want from me?

_(Vlad pulls Danny's chin down so that the boy has no choice but to look at him in the eyes.)_

**Vlad:** The exchange of thy love's faithful vow for mine. Please give it to me

Lest your kinsmen find me dead in your garden from a broken heart

And seal it with a kiss.

_(Danny looks startled, then stands on his tiptoes to kiss the heir of Montague on the forehead. He stroked Vlad's dark hair away from his face, to soothe him.)_

**Danny**: I gave my love before thou didst request it:  
>And yet I would it were to give again.<p>

_(Vlad's red eyes widen, and he drops to his knees, although he now feels anger kindling inside.)_

**Vlad**: Wouldst thou withdraw it? For what purpose, love?

_(Danny looks pained)_

**Danny: **  
>But to be frank, and give it thee again.<br>And yet I wish but for the thing I have

I esteem you tenderly  
>My bounty is as boundless as the sea,<br>My love as deep; the more I give to thee,  
>The more I have, for both are infinite.<p>

I only hope that you-

_(Suddenly, both of them hear Nurse Jasmine calling for Danny behind the tapestry surrounding the balcony. Danny murmurs a quiet curse.)_

**Danny: **If she sees you, if you are to sit foot in my room

The alarm will go off; oh dear, oh dear! They will kill you!  
>I hear some noise within; dear love, adieu!<p>

_(Danny kisses Vlad on the lips, but can't afford to get swept away, so he pulls away almost immediately. He calls behind himself.)_

**Danny**: Wait! Wait a moment, good nurse!

_(He gives a frantic glance to Vlad)_

**Danny**: Sweet Montague, be true.  
>Stay but a little, I will come again.<p>

_(Danny disappears into his room. Out of the corner of his eye, Vlad notices a guard in red march solemnly past the garden; Vlad immediately turns intangible, and holds it until the coast is clear. He moans Danny's name, looks to the sky, and prays.)_

**Vlad**: O blessed, blessed night! I am afraid  
>Being in night, all this is but a dream,<br>Too flattering-sweet to be substantial.

_(After some cheerful, though harried-sounding arguing, Danny reappears on the balcony, face flushed. He immediately hurries for Vlad's open arms, sounding breathless when he again speaks.)_

**Danny**: Do you really and for truly love me?

Three words, dear Vlad, and it will be a good night, indeed.  
>If that your proposal of love is honorable,<br>Your purpose marriage, send me word to-morrow,  
>By one that I'll send a friend to come to thee,<br>Where and what time someone may perform the rite.

_(Danny smiles up at Vlad, eyes glittering with delight. He leans his head against Vlad shoulder.)_

**Danny**: _(In a faithful voice)_ And all my fortunes at thy foot I'll lay  
>And follow you, my lord, throughout the world.<p>

_(Nurse Jasmine, sounding annoyed)_

**Nurse Jasmine**: Sir! Danny, you really must go to bed!

(Danny's eyes fill with tears)

**Danny**:_ (Imploringly)_ But if your courting is false, sir,

Please cease it, and leave me alone

To my grief.

_(The specter pulls Danny closer, and says the three words in his ear. Danny pulls him into another kiss, and now it's heaven; Vlad's mouth is moving against his own, hot gasps in his ears, and then-)_

**Nurse Jasmine**: Danny! Come along! I cannot retire to bed until you do, and I am exhausted!

_(Vlad disappears as a hand reaches out through the fine tapestry, and pulls back a squawking Danny. He reappears, alone on the balcony yet again, looking dazed.)_

**Vlad**: A thousand times the worse, to want thy light.  
>At what hour will this mad night end<p>

And the sweet sun be returned to my eyes?

_(Vlad hears arguing from inside Danny's room, and he soon hears a set of footsteps heading quickly towards him yet again. Worrying that it might be the nurse, Vlad disappears, but he's overjoyed to see that it's only Danny, talking in a reassuring voice to his nurse. Vlad sees her throw up her hands and leave Danny's bedroom from behind the silk curtains, and he immediately reappears. Both he and Danny immediately start laughing.)_

**Danny: **Alas, I will be telling you goodnight

Until morning breaks.

Ah, Vlad! What would I do for a falconer's voice,  
>To lure this great and wonderful bird back to my arm<br>This bondage in the great, golden cage makes me quiet;

If I could fly, I'd find the cave where Echo doth reside  
>And make her airy tongue more hoarse than mine,<br>With repetition of my darling's name.

**Vlad: **It is my soul that calls upon my name  
>How silver-sweet sound lovers' tongues by night,<br>Like softest music to attending ears!

**Danny: **Vlad!

**Vlad: **My love?

**Danny**: At what time to-morrow  
>Shall I send to thee word?<p>

**Vlad: **Nine.

_(Danny smiles broadly; the wind picks up and starts to howl. Vlad drapes his flapping cape over Danny's shoulders. The two are beaming like idiots.)_

**Danny: **I will not fail, though it will seem twenty years till then. Ah….um….I have forgot why I did come back.

_(Vlad smirks.)_

**Vlad:** Let me stand here till thou remember it.

_(Danny sighs.)_

**Danny:** I shall forget what message I need convey,  
>As I stand here remembering how I love your company.<p>

**Vlad:** And I'll still stay, to have thee still forget,  
>Forgetting any other life but this.<p>

**Danny:** _(Regretfully)_

'Tis almost morning; I would have thee gone safely on your way  
>And yet no further than a wanton lover's bird;<br>Who lets it hop a little from her hand,  
>Like a poor prisoner with a silk thread around its ankle<br>Who is yanked back to the hand after attempting to fly.

**Vlad: **I would gladly be your bird.

**Danny:** Precious, so would I:  
>Yet I should kill thee with much cherishing.<br>Good night, good night! Parting is such  
>sweet sorrow,<br>That I shall say good night till it be morrow.

_(Danny retreats into his room, smiling gaily. Heart stretched to the brim with love, Vlad replies.)_

**Vlad:** Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast!  
>Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest!<br>Hence will I to my saintly father's cell,  
>His help to crave, and my dear hap to tell.<p>

**End of Act II, Scene I**


	5. End of Act II

**~0o Act II, Scene II o0~**

_(It is morning. Friar Frostbite is humming in his Franciscan cell, sorting through a basket of herbs he has picked in the garden, examining a sample of belladonna and monkshood. Sunlight is streaming through the window, and the ghostly snow monster is much engaged in his work. Suddenly, without warning, Vlad appears before his side.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Vlad<strong>: Good morrow, Father.

_(Friar Frostbite jumps, spilling his basket of herbs all over the table.)_

**Friar Frostbite**: Good God, you have surprised me!

It is an early hour even for you.

You could not have risen more than an hour or so ago

Yet your eyes are bright and not dulled by sweet slumber

Nor by reluctance to meet the garish day. Under your eyes, shadows lie

Even as the sun rises in the East.

If I have hit it right

I will say you have not slumbered at all last night.

**Vlad**: You are correct-a sweeter adventure was mine.

_(Friar Frostbite is staggered; and he considers throwing Vlad into a vat of holy water.)_

**Friar Frostbite**: Good God! Was thou with Madeline?

**Vlad**: With Madeline, my good father? No

I have forgotten the name, and all its woe.

_(Frostbite looks somewhat appeased)_

**Friar Frostbite**: In that case, you are a good lad

But where were you then?

**Vlad**: I have feasted with my enemy

And been dealt grave injury

To my mind, to heart, which bore me lame

Unable to live or breathe quite the same.

**Friar Frostbite**: Please, cease to speak in riddles. I am adrift in confusion.

**Vlad**: Then I will give you direction again-

Plainly know my heart's dear love is set  
>On the fair son of rich Capulet:<br>Vlad As mine on his, so his is set on mine;  
>And all combined, save what thou must combine<br>By holy marriage: when and where and how  
>We met, we promised, and made exchange of vow,<p>

And for your favor, I ask, I pray-

That you will come and marry us today.

**Friar Frostbite**: Egad! Holy saint! You shed tears over fair Madeline

Only to settle for her child-a human boy?

**Vlad**: Do you ask me to bury love?

**Friar Frostbite**: Only that you not bury yourself in a grave. Madeline was dangerous, Daniel Capulet is death. Could you have forgotten your old grief so easily?

**Vlad**: I pray thee, do not judge me. He whom I love now  
>Doth grace for grace and love for love allow;<br>The other did not so. I have forgotten her.

**Friar Frostbite**: You are mad; this is plain to see

And yet I will not see you in debauchery.

And this crossing of oaths may bring some end

To the rotten rivalry that consumes your households in fire.

If Daniel shall agree to take thine hand

Then summon him hence to my cell

Where, God forgive me, I shall bind you

In the holy ties of marital bliss.

But my son, do you intend to marry the boy

With or without my counsel?

**Vlad**: If you should not give us your blessing, I should be disturbed

And yet not deterred-

I will wander across the city until I find some good monk

Who will see to it that my love and I are wedded thus.

If cruel eyes and cold stares all we find

Daniel and I will say our vows in a free, empty land

Sovereigns of our own consciences.

**Friar Frostbite**: A human and a ghost,

The dead and the living!

A male and a male, oh, this is sodomy.

God must be weeping at this transgression.

Are ye quite sure Cupid's arrow doth

Not blind ye eyes? You were struck

With woe for love of Lady Madeline.

Can you really in earnest affection

Tell me that you love her son?

**Vlad**: I can, and I challenge anyone

To ask me thus.

Were I not to be struck down immediately

I would run to Lady and Lord Capulet

And beseech to marry their son.

My love for Madeline was but a frail

And yellowing demon with rolling eyes

Fixed purely on beauty-but Daniel is a rose

A blossom carved from an indestructible gem.

Beauty is in his eye, this is so, and in his form, but I love better

The tenderness in his hand and heart.

If I must cast away the name of Montague and till

The lands for many years till my riches became akin to the Capulets, I should do so.

But I fear that even then I will be denied the arms of my beloved

For I am a man and a walking shadow, and he is a man in flesh and vibrant pulse.

You, who pulled me out of the waters when I was but a babe-

Oh, good father, have pity on me!

**Friar Frostbite**: Peace, my son, I have told you

That I will commit a sin to keep your hands clean.

I do not believe God will loathe you dearly

For the sin of love, but the public eye

Would see you burned. If I should perform the marriage

All must be kept in silence; it would be better if

You two managed to bring peace to your families

If you acted as mere friends with each other. Word of marriage

Shall come later, when Capulet and Montague

Do not look daggers upon the other, and do not whet their tongues

In dreams of bloodshed. Our Good Master and Maria would find it obscene

To observe more civil hands becoming obscene.

Unsanctioned violence is the worst of crimes

Committed twice over too oft in these troubled times.

Go, my son, and send word to anxious Capulet. Send message as to when

You shall marry; spirit him away to the cathedral, where I will be ready at ten.

_(Wild with joy, Vlad immediately phases out of the cell, and flies away in a great hurry. Sleepy birds in Spectral Verona are just beginning to wake, and are chirping softly near the old church.)_

**End of Act II, Scene II.**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>~0o Act II, Scene III o0~<strong>

_(Speaking of birds, two emerald colored, red-eyed vultures clad in blue Montague tunics are in the rafters inside the old clock tower that rises proudly and powerfully before all Spectral Verona. The birds' names are Sampson and Balthasar, and they are loyal, albeit dim-witted servants to the House of Montague who cannot properly pronounce the letter 'w.' They have spent the night looking for Vlad, but to no success. Now, they are taking a rest and playing trifles, waiting for their brother to return with news.)_

**Balthasar**: Dear Lady Ember vill be quite unhappy

If brother brings no news of young Montague. I fear that he

Vill not be successful; Master Vlad disappears

Into the trees more and more oft, pining for his

Hopeless love. Ve cannot let our lord now that ve

Know of his son's great secret. He vould

Tear out our feathers and ruin us! Vhy,

He might even take avay our hats.

**Sampson**: And so our silence shall be kept.

But I hope brother manages to find the young master

Else Lord Dan will be fretful. It is most unlikely, however.

Gregory's keen eyes are akin to those of a bat's

And twice as likely as some drunken sailor's

Are to alight upon a pretty maid.

**Balthasar**: You mean bird. His good friend Mercutio

The Ghostvriter confided in a fellow

Vhile I happened to be circling overhead.

His claim was that the two approached the Capulet ball

Like mischievous rascals, themselves masked

And Vlad became enchanted by some seducing beauty

Though Ghostvriter doth not know her identity.

_(Throws down a card, sniffs)_

**Sampson**: It is just as vell

That Master Montague had not stayed

At home last night. He doth need to get laid.

_(Balthasar snickers and the birds turn their attention to their cards. Suddenly, with a wild squawk, a third green vulture dressed in blue rushes into the loft like a streaking arrow. Unfortunately, he's going much too fast to stop, so he knocks into his fellows and sends the startled vultures flying off their roost, and onto the dusty floor with a SPLAT. _

_(Cursing profoundly)_

**Balthasar**: Aye, me!

You must have tumbled out of mother's nest

When you were but a hatchling, and landed on your head!

Fool ye are, to forget your brother's poor bones

Stay but a moment; I shall pelt you knave with stones.

**Gregory**: That shall have to vait! Master calls us, and ve must not delay.

_(Sampson fussily straightens his tasseled blue bat, and casts his brother a frown.)_

**Sampson**: Vhy should you fly in

Vith all the speed of lightning? It is true master rarely needs us

Because he is too busy roosting in melancholy.

But vhere is the falling tree? The storm?

**Gregory**: You shall not believe;** I** certainly do not! It is bewildering, maddening all at once-

Our master must have finally committed himself to insanity!

(Now curious, the two birds hop to their distressed brother on the wooden rafters, looking bewildered.)

**Balthasar**: Vhy, vhat is the matter with him? Must we call for

Our lord and lady, and have them administer unto their child gentle

And violent knocks upon the head till he is returned to his senses?

**Gregory**: Ve are to be messengers

Master came stumbling to me when I was exchanging

Courtesies with a lovely young owl-

_(Snorting)_

**Sampson**: Ye were chasing her, ye mean.

_(Indignant)_

**Gregory**: Contrary to your belief, smirking brother

I do not have to give chase to birds, nor do they

Take flight at the sight of me yonder! But O, never mind, never mind!

Master found me when I was in a tree-o, strange night!

I thought it a dream, but the scroll I have confirms otherwise.

_(Extends a glowing scroll clamped in one taloned foot, stamped with the blue Montague crest. The others peer at it.)_

**Gregory**: It seems master wants us

To deliver this scroll to a rouge-haired maiden

While she is in the marketplace today, looking for fine silks!

_(Starts laughing)_

**Balthasar**: A-HA!

So that is the meat of the matter!

Master has forgotten Lady Capulet

And found some maiden of a lower class.

Vell, this is good news ye bring

Though ve are not fit to be carrier pigeons

It means that he has gotten over his dangerous love

And this maiden too will soon be forgotten.

So, all be vell?

_(Sighs, shakes head dreamily)_

**Sampson**: Ah, for the life of a foolish man, vhose fancy

Doth fade like the moonflower

Before a glaring new dawning.

**Gregory**: I vish I had no more news to bring.

But gossip is, without any dispute

The most glorious thing to make us old birds sing

Such as when we discover a morbid, smelly bit of meaty fruit.

_(Accusingly)_

**Balthasar**: Vho art thou calling old, rogue?

**Gregory**: Master was smiling

As I had never seen him before.

But he was all business as he told me to come anon

And take the scroll he clutched in his hands

Like his firstborn. He told me to fly like the wind

To my brothers, and hurry to the marketplace

Vhere ve should lie in wait around the store

That sold pretty silken frocks for pretty ladies.

He told me a woman vould come to buy

Silks and scarves too small for her size.

She is but a maidservant-her plain garb tells all-

Yet she hands the merchant ample handfuls of gold.

He said that ve vere to find this simple voman

And give her this scroll, lest our necks be vrung.

And vait for her to give us a message to take back to him.

He took flight; nary could I take query him further

So I held up the scroll to dawn, and peeked

To see what urgency drives him; the vords I saw

Nearly made my stomach unclean, and dinner

Return to mine eyes. Vhat vords I saw!

Of love, and vows, and of a secreting meeting place

Oh, if his father should find out! But vait-that is not the vorst!

He speaks of _marriage_, from what I can make out!

The son of Montague vants to marry this simple human girl!

_(His brothers nearly topple off the ledges again in shock. Sampson just shakes his head in awe.)_

**Sampson**: So ve must not be pigeons, but Cupid's servant

Turtle doves? What madness is this?

At least it is not that Lady Capulet

Else the city vould be engulfed in flames. But o,

I pity our master, and recall our lord's wrath!

_(The birds shudder in fear.)_

**Gregory**: Such strange tidings

I bring to you. This girl

Is a servant of the Capulet boy!

At least, from what I have heard

I could not read very much

From the scroll, as it was sealed up

Very tight. If I were to peek anon

Master Vlad vould know and kindle

His vrath! But I have heard of the girl

Whose name is Jasmine.

**Balthasar**: I see, I see!

He means to bewitch poor Jasmine

And beseech her to hurt her master

For him. Genius, genius!

Our Master Lord and Lady vill be

Quite pleased to know that Daniel

Of Capulet hath been done away vith!

Jasmine will be lead to the gallows, and

Our master Vlad vill be free to ved

Whomever he chooses. He art a clever

And sneaking serpent.

**Sampson**: And if he truly loves

Jasmine, or if brother hath made

A mistake? What if he

Vants Jasmine to give the message

To someone else? Vhy,

Vhat if Madeline agreed to his proposal

And the two seek to run away?

**Gregory**: Then she is a bigamist. In

Either case, our master is cruel.

But he demands that ve obey his vishes.

I have seen him in his tower

Breathless and giddy with anticipation

He hath not slept; he frets, he strides

About his room in a frenzy.

Vhether his intentions are love

Or murder, ve must obey.

Lord Dan vill not know regardless, for

Our noble and intelligent beaks shall

Stay quite closed. If Vlad's intention be

Murder, we can be at peace. If love,

Then he shall disappear, and our Master

Dan Montague vill have no reason to

Suspect us of any vrongdoing. Ve are

Quite innocent. But I believe Vlad vhen

He says that he shall dispatch us like fowl

For a feast if ve do not avay.

Come, brothers! Let us head into town vithout delay.

_(The birds fly out the window just as the morning bells begin to ring the hour.)_

_**End of Act II, Scene III.**_

* * *

><p><strong>~o Act II, Scene IV o~<strong>

_(We return to the Capulet gardens. Danny is again at his balcony, but he is pacing in a state of great agitation. Normally, Danny would be taking dueling lessons at this time, but he told his servants that today he feels sick. Nurse Jasmine went into town this morning after Danny confided in her what had truly transpired last night. The maid has not yet returned, and Danny is sorely tempted to simply meet Vlad himself in disguise.) _

**Danny**: The clock struck nine when I did send the nurse;  
>In half an hour she promised to return.<p>

But oh, she hath not returned, and it is fifteen to ten.  
>Perchance she cannot meet him: no, that is not so.<p>

I refuse to believe. Love's heralds should be thoughts,  
>Which ten times faster glide than the sun's beams,<br>Driving back shadows over mountainous hills.  
>Vlad sent word this morning that she should be met by<p>

Three birds-may they have been able to find her!

Perhaps I should don myself in dress and comb

And steal away into town-no one would notice my absence.

I-O God, she comes!

_(Enter Jasmine, who is hurrying into Danny's rose gardens, clutching her skirts. Her face is pink and she's quite out of breath. Danny is so excited that he immediately jumps off the balcony, landing nimbly on two feet before he rushes over to her.)_

**Danny**: O honey nurse, what news?  
>Hast thou met with his servants?<p>

**Nurse Jasmine**: I have run like wind

To give you word; give me a minute!

_(She doubles over gaspinh. Danny looks at her in concern, though he is burning with anticipation.) _

**Danny**:Now, good, sweet nurse-O Lord, why doth thou look sad?

Shall I fetch you water or a footstool-

Dear friend, I thank you for remaining such a loyal

And good angel! Please give me your news

So that I can see to your comfort. Your salary

Will be doubled; tripled-please hurry.

_(Still breathing heavily)_

**Nurse** **Jasmine**:

I am a-weary, give me leave awhile:  
>Fie, how my bones ache! For your perfidy<p>

I will suffer. O,

For your happiness, I should be glad to do a great many things

But run all over town leaves my bones ragged and heavy.

_(Now ready to start shaking her out of frustration)_

**Danny:** I would thou have my bones, and I thy news:  
>I pray thee, speak; good, good nurse, speak<p>

And I shall leave you alone.

**Nurse** **Jasmine**: I will say this first-

Ye art a fool, for choosing him!

Why o why did you fall for the son

Of your father's mortal enemy? I still think

Perhaps that I am in a nightmare

But I do not wake. Ye would have done well

To stay by the side of Mistress Gray

Who would have accepted your infirmities with good grace.

I will however say that Vlad's face is better

Than any man's, yet he is gracious

You rarely see such traits combined. His feathery, squawking

Servants are not well-picked, but he left me a pouch

Of gold for my services. He seems as gentle as a lamb.

Be sinful if you will, foolish and endeavoring Capulet.

Are you free to do as you will today?

**Danny**: I am.

**Nurse** **Jasmine:** Then run you hence to Friar Frostbite's cell in guise;  
>There stays a husband to make you a….wife.<p>

If that is indeed what you are-oh, look at you blush!  
>I am the drudge and toil in your delight,<br>But you shall bear the burden soon at night.  
>Go and get dressed, and seize a carriage-I shall tell<p>

Your mother and father you are too ill to dine with

Them tonight. Return by dawn, for I fear that I

Shall not be able to protect your absence further than that.

_(Danny seizes Jasmine in an embrace, climbs up his tower, and runs into his room. In two minutes time, what appears to be a beautiful girl in a light blue gown and a pearl-covered comb in her hair comes out. Danny leaps out into the gardens again, and starts sprinting towards the gates, shouting:)_

**Danny**: O, Glory to high fortune! Honest nurse, farewell.

_(Danny hails for a carriage, which rockets to the cathedral posthaste.) _

__**End of Act II, Scene IV.**__

* * *

><p><em><em><strong><strong>~o Act II, Scene V o~<strong>**__

_(We have returned to the cathedral. Sampson, Balthasar, and Gregory are waiting at the top of the building, curiously eyeing a carriage racing towards it. It is dragged to a stop in front of the Monastery doors, and a young, petite figure steps out, dressed in a light blue gown, wearing white silk gloves, a comb that glitters with pearls, and a lace choker with a heart-shaped locket on it.)_

**Gregory**: A boy, a boy! I do not believe

That lovely bride could be so.

Master is quite sick and depraved-

Should we not fly to Lord Dan, and

Have him stop this depravity?

_(Sighing)_

**Sampson**: O, vere that lady an actual lady…..

**Balthasar**: I do not think

Ve should do anything.

One look at the Capulet….girl,

And ve vould be called mad

Knaves for deeming her a boy.

Master IS a lunatic, this is so,

But vhat can ve do? Vlad vould

Melt avay in his despair.

And ve vould be cruel criminals.

Vhat can you do vith the young

Courageous, hopeful

And so very stupid in love?

_(The birds sigh. Danny hurries into the cathedral just as the hour strikes ten. Frostbite and Vlad are waiting at the altar, talking.)_

**Friar Frostbite: **So smile the heavens upon this holy act,  
>That after hours with sorrow chide us not!<p>

**Vlad: **Amen, amen! but come what sorrow can,  
>It cannot countervail the exchange of joy<br>That one short minute gives me in her sight:  
>Do thou but close our hands with holy words,<br>Then love-devouring death do what he dare;  
>It is enough I may but call him mine.<p>

_(Warningly)_

**Friar Frostbite:**

These violent delights have violent ends  
>And in their triumph die, like fire and powder,<br>Which as they kiss consume: the sweetest honey  
>Is loathsome in his own deliciousness<br>And in the taste confounds the appetite:  
>Therefore love moderately; long love doth so;<br>Too swift arrives as tardy as too slow.

_(Enter Danny, who has a bouquet of lilies and irises in his gloved hands. Frostbite takes one look at him and groans.)_

**Friar Frostbite**: …..a boy?

Light as summer air and just as

Appealing and keen. The marriage

Will be done, as my master commands.

_(Danny genuflects, takes Vlad's hand, and casts a gentle look in Frostbite's direction.)_

**Danny**: Good day, even to my ghostly confessor.

**Vlad: **A day cannot bode ill

Should you be there in it.

Ah, sweet one, if the measure of thy joy  
>Be like mine, your heart must be singing.<p>

_(Places a dark hand on Danny's chest.)_ Ah! It is so!  
>Unfold the imagined happiness that both<br>Receive in either by this dear encounter.

_(Danny beams, and stands on his toes to give Vlad a kiss. They begin to make out, but Friar Frostbite irritably whacks Vlad on the head with his bible so as to separate the two.) _

**Friar Frostbite:** Come, come with me, and we will make short work;  
>For, by your leaves, you shall not stay alone<br>Till holy church incorporate two in one.

I trust neither of you; Vlad, have SOME restraint

For your soul's sake.

_(Gingerly rubbing his head)_

**Vlad**: Let us go in haste, for I suffer.

**Friar Frostbite**: Wisely and slowly; those who walk fast will stumble.

_(They leave to marry.)_

__****__**End of Act II, Scene V, End of Act II.  
><strong>__****__


End file.
